The Giving Tree- Castiel
by JustMePeyt
Summary: Once there was an angel and he loved two brothers... (Based on Shel Silverstein's The Giving Tree)


_Quick disclaimer that this is based off of Shel Silverstein's "The Giving Tree". This is also based on seasons 4-10 of Supernatural and each stanza or so is referencing events from each season. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any reviews!_

* * *

Once there was an angel,

And he loved two boys

And everyday the boys would come

And they would borrow his power

And use it to help others

And play hero of the world.

They would pray to him for help

And summon him for favors.

And when they were tired,

They would rest under his watch.

And the boys loved the angel…

Very much 

And the angel was happy.

But time went by

And the boys grew stronger

And the angel was left alone.

Then one day the boys came to the angel,

And the angel said, "Come, boys, let me heal you,

and let me help you"

"You can't help us" said the boys,

"What we need, you don't have."

"I'm sorry" said the angel,

"That I cannot help you.

I only have my Grace and my life.

Take my life, boys, and use it to help.

Then the world will be saved and you will be happy."

And so the angel was gone

And the apocalypse never happened

And the world was saved.

But one boy was gone

And the other was unhappy.

The angel was sad to see the boy so unhappy

So he brought his brother back.

"Aren't you happy?  
You are no longer alone, boy"

But the boys weren't happy.

"You forgot part of him" one said.

"I don't need you" said the other.

And so the angel was sad.

He wanted to make the boys happy

And he made deals

So he could to become powerful

And he became powerful.

But the boys still weren't happy

And the angel was getting mad at the boys

"I will be able to help" he said

"I will be able to save you"

But the boys didn't understand the angel-

They thought he was making a mistake.

The angel did make a mistake.

He made many and he was away for a long time.

One boy was sick after the angel had made him whole again.

He was dying and the angel was gone

But the other boy found the angel.

"I can save your brother" the angel said.

So he took the boy's pain

And carried it as his own.

The boy's pain made the angel confused

And he wandered the earth

Until the boys called him again.

They needed help.

While the angel was gaining power,

He had unleashed a new type of monster.

"I don't want to fight" said the angel

"But I will help"

So he helped the boys kill the monster

And he and one boy disappeared.

They were in a land where he was hunted.

The angel wanted to keep the boy safe,

So he left.

The boy discovered a way to escape

And found the angel

And tried to bring him along

But the angel didn't want to be saved.

He thought he was paying for his mistakes.

Someone else rescued the angel

And the boys found him

And the angel and the boys hunted together

And they were happy.

But the angel was pulled away from the boys

And he was controlled by a different angel.

He was gathering information for her

But the boys got in his way.

The angel got mad

And hurt the boys

"This isn't you" the boy said,

So the angel broke free.

The angel wasn't happy with his home

And his family was fighting

So the Scribe came to the angel,

"I can help fix our family" the Scribe said.

The angel wanted his family happy

So he left the boys

And followed the Scribe's instructions.

He thought he was doing the right thing

But the Scribe lied

And stole the angel's Grace

And left the angel alone

And the angel was human.

But the boys found the angel

And they were back together,

But one boy was possessed by the angel's brother

And the brother didn't want the angel around

So the angel left

And he lived a human life.

But the angel didn't fit in as a human,

So he stole another angel's Grace

And he was powerful again.

But when the angel was human,

The Scribe had grown powerful

And had gained lots of followers.

And the angel needed to fight back

So he found followers of his own.

But the Scribe tricked them

And the angel lost his supporters

And walked away from his family.

While the angel was gone,

The boys were fighting a war within Hell,

One boy had taken upon a curse

That was as old as time

And had made him into a killer

And turned him into a demon.

So the angel went to the boys

And helped turn the boy human again

And they hunted the Father of Murder.

But the boys left.

And after a long time

The boys came back again.

"I am sorry, boys" said the angel,

"But I have nothing left to give you

My Grace is gone"

"We don't need your Grace" said the boys.

"My power is gone" said the angel,

"I cannot heal you"  
"It's time we learned to heal on our own" said the boys.

"I wish that I could give you something…

But I have nothing left.

I am sorry"

"We don't need very much now" said the boys,

"Just someone we can trust."

"Well," said the angel, straightening

His trench coat and tie,

"Well I will not betray you again, boys."

And the angel didn't

And they were happy.


End file.
